


The Fist of Hydra

by blithelybonny



Series: The Lusty Month of May [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oblique Civil War Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arm is a weapon. The hand is his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fist of Hydra

The arm is a weapon. The arm is violence. Fear. Vengeance. The arm is a great and terrible fury.

The arm is a shield. The arm deflects.

_\--the arm is silver, but shields are red-white-and-blue--_

The arm makes the fist of Hydra, but the hand is his own.

The hand's use is different. It wraps around his cock and releases the tension. 

_\--the hand wraps around a slender neck and cuts off air -- cut off one head, who will take her place?_

He hates the hand because the hand is his own.

He is the arm. He is the weapon.


End file.
